


Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Westallen make out oneshot based on a tumblr request with this starter sentence: “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”





	Do I really have that much of an effect on you?

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Candice holding that gun in 4x02 I thought she looked incredible. Iris is badass and hot. I think so and Barry does too.

Iris was teaching Barry and Caitlin how to fire one of the latest gun Cisco made. During Barry and Caitlin's six month absence from the team, Cisco was compensating for their lack of Flash by creating unique weapons they could use to take down metas. This one, was a gun that could sense heat and shot bullets faster than any other gun the CCPD had. They used it to take down a meta with the ability to turn invisible who had a hit list. Thankfully, the team was able to catch him after his first kill.

Iris took her new position as the team's leader very seriously and made sure she knew how to operate all the equipment in the lab. Cisco had been happy to show her. Se didn't have his engineering genius, but she could understand the basics of everything. Since Vibe was out in the field fighting alongside Kid Flash and her dad was often on duty, it was up to Iris to scan the maps, use facial recognition, check traffic cams, give ideas, and advice on which weapons to take before they left.

Iris finished explaining what she could about the technical workings of the gun and decided to demonstrate how to use it.

"See that bug on the wall over there?" Iris asked.

Barry and Caitlin nodded.

"Pretend that bug is the meta we need to stop." Iris lifted up the gun. It was large and must weigh at least 10 pounds, but Iris was strong and held it perfectly in position. Barry thought she looked badass in her high heels and short with a gun raised, ready to fire. He bit the corner of his lip and tried to focus on the demonstration, not the person giving it.

"Oh, and stand back." Iris added. She closed her eyes to simulate a situation where she was unable to see her target. A number of lights on the gun's side turned from yellow to red. The gun beeped and in a fraction of a second, a laser fired out of it. Even Barry was surprised by the weapon's speed. The spot on the wall where a roach was crawling seconds before, now had the insect covered in paint and it was unable to move. "The paint is so we can see. The laser acts as a kind of stun gun. The target will be paralyzed for about an hour. Plenty of time to get him or her to a cell in Iron Heights."

Barry clapped, impressed.

"This is one of Cisco's best inventions yet!." Caitlin said. She walked up the wall and examined the bug. Grabbing a tissue, she picked up the bug and too it to the medical bay. "I want to run a few tests on it. Just to be sure the gun is purely for immobilizing and doesn't cause any damage."

"Have at it." Iris said. She turned to Barry with a satisfactory smile on her face. She lowered the gun but didn't put it down. "It's so nice having the whole team back together."

"I couldn't agree more." were the words that came out of Barry's mouth. But truthfully, he wasn't paying attention to what she'd said. His gaze was rising from her black, strappy heels up her long, smooth legs. The tight skirt she was wearing hugged her butt and accentuated her waist. She looked beautiful and vaguely threatening. If she wanted to use that gun on Barry or maybe just walk up and punch him in the face, he wouldn't even be mad.

Iris could tell Barry was in a stupor. She lowered her eyebrows, "Barry?"

"Hmm?" The sound of his name jolted him. He forced his eyes to meet hers. "You've done a great job running the team. The city was lucky to have you."

"Thanks. But I just asked if you wanted to go get some lunch." Iris laughed.

She put down the gun and walked up to Barry. He instinctively put his hands on her sides and pulled her closer. "Why don't we head to home for lunch. There's stuff in the fridge. I could wipe something up for us."

"Why do I get the feeling the stuff in our fridge isn't the reason you want to go to the loft?" Iris angled her hips so that they'd press against Barry. She felt a bulge. "Barry Allen, already?" she ran her tongue over her teeth as she smiled. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

' _Yes_.' Barry thought. But, he wasn't going to stand there and let her tease him. He tickled her sides and Iris let out a shriek. She covered her mouth afterwards, embarrassed at the volume.

Barry grinned, "Wow." He mocked disapproval, "inside voices, Iris."

She shook her head and leaned up for a kiss. Barry sucked on her bottom lips. Iris toyed with the hairs on the back of his neck, she knew how much he liked that. She uses a finger nail to scratch down his neck and Barry was on the verge of moaning. Iris stifled any sound from him with a deeper kiss. Barry's hands slid down to her butt and squeezed one cheek. Iris tried to lift one of her legs and wrap it around him, but her skirt was too tight. _'Damn it._ ' she thought. The kiss grew more and more intoxicating. Barry pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Not patient enough to make it to the loft?" Iris teased him.

"Shut up." Barry said. He kissed the smirk off her face. Their tongues were twisted. Iris tugged on his lip till a dribble of blood came out. It's intense and slightly painful, but it feels amazing. Barry pushed harder against her, because he can't get close enough to her. Their teeth clanked but neither of them cared. Iris felt him through their clothes and smiled a gloating smile. She put her hands under his shirt and dug her fingers into this shoulders. Taking her lead, Barry put his hands under her shirt and felt her breasts over her bra. He softly grazed his fingertip over the stop where her hardened nipple was poking through.

"Oh!"

The sound was like cold water for Barry and Iris. They pulled apart with a popping noise. Caitlin had walked in on them. She held up a hands to shield her eyes from them.

"Uh, my tests are done." she said awkwardly. "I'll just umm, leave this here." she put down the still paralyzed roach and hastily left the room.

Iris shrugged. "At least it wasn't Cisco. He would've never let this go."

Barry forgot the chagrin of Caitlin walking in on them as soon as he looked back at Iris. "Let's go to the loft now." 


End file.
